Percy Winchester
by bookworm0127z
Summary: What happens if the fates brought back Mary Winchester so there hero of Olympus could be born. With Mary brought back to the world she and Poseidon had Percy and with Mary having finished her purpose was sent back to heaven and her son, the little demigod sent to a woman who could see through the mist and has faced many demons in her life. A woman called sally.
1. Chapter 1

**"Disclaimer I dont own either PJO or Supernatural so dont expect another one!**

For Percy Jackson, son of a god. Son of a sea deity, from a religion that was forgotten to be worship and there names used as cheap merchandise. So let me reiterate, life for a boy from an Ancient religion, life was great. Apart from the two wars he has participated in, in the last several years. Percy felt life was good. He had a Girlfriend, named Annabeth who he loved, he had a baby sister her name was Estelle and he doted on her. He also found out about two new cousins, not on his fathers side mind you, no they were common. The gods have lots of children. They were a big deal for him because they were from his mothers side. Actually they weren't his cousins, they were his half-brothers.

"His life started to spiral, the exact moment when he knew the Fates hated him, was when Annabeth was diagnosed with terminal Cancer and was given months to live. Apparently Tartarus, (or hell depending on who you ask) was slightly radioactive. So you ask why doesn't Percy have Cancer, why didn't he have radiation poisoning. Well when Damsen the only nice Giant healed him, he took away the ionizing cells in his body. So now Percy is left with no soul mate.

"His life started to spiral even faster when, before he told his "mother" about Annabeth, Sally explained he was not infact her son. But the son of a dead woman who was brought back from the dead as a surrogate mother for the sole purpose of having the hero of Olympus. She explained that he did have some family. Two brothers who could be the reason the world ends. The Winchesters.

"He had heard of them before. Mainly from the Hunters of Artemis complaining that they are doing there job, and that they don't need some wanna be Hunters getting there kills before them. But they haven't been shot down by any moon arrows yet, due to there apparent importance. Not in the Greek world, in the Christian world, because apparently 3 pantheons were not enough, now angels are real as well, as well as every other: Story, religion and pantheon, that anyone had believed in.

"Percy was not surprised, he had been told many times that every story is grounded in truth. So sure why not the Bible, Quran or any other religious text. He was kinda pissed off that he might have a small part to play in the end of the world in the way he knows it. He was especially pissed because, he had saved it too many times for it to be destroyed because two brothers are having a tiff. Also he lived in that world and he liked it the way it is thank you.

"Then he was told, by some random Angel who's name he dubbed, Zechariah the holiest douche to ever ruin my life, or Z the runnier for short. Z claimed that if he didn't help those men, Z who was apparently very high up in heaven, would not let Annabeth in and she would go mad as a ghost or her soul would be claimed by a vengeful Tartarus.

After he agreed with holiest douche, the water works in a diameter of five miles suddenly, due to a freak pressure change, exploded. To say Percy was pissed off was an understatement. But they did reach an agreement that he would go with the Winchesters on his very own life changing road trip only after Annabeths funeral. Z agreed claiming he wasn't a monster and claimed it was fated, so it wasn't his fault.

Percy agreed. His monsters knew not to threaten Annabeth's well being weather dead or alive. Not that he said that out loud, that would have been calling this being of massive power worse that a monster. Percy knows that's how you get smited, or into a immortals hate list. Being the only Demi-god of Posiden doesn't protect him from every being able to smite. Some don't fear his wrath.

 **Percy's POV; (Annabeth's funeral and last day with Sally.)**

"I'm so sorry Annabeth, we got out and it still managed to kill you." Percy whispered to the burning gray shroud.

"I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you from everything, I really tried! Gods know, fates know, Hell knows I tried and i tried for you. My love forgive me." He was sobbing now the rain dropping in time to his rasping breaths. "Please I need you." He was on his knees now the cold mud staining his suit. He was so tired, he was exhausted from all the crap everything had thrown at him. He sat like that for hours after every mourner, God sent to check he was still alive and family. After getting some of his anguish out he stood up legs groaning and went home for last supper and to pack. He was told he wouldn't need much. He didn't have much to begin with anyway

"Percy dear," Sally said softly, leaning on his door frame, "dinners ready. I've made your favorite."

"I'm not hungry." Percy sighed, he just wanted to be left alone. Although he would never say that.

"Percy I know you are mourning her, but she would not want you moping around each and every day! I mourned her too, I'm also losing you as well. I don't care if you are not eating you are coming down with me and you're having the last meal with your family!" Sally exclaimed.

"ok" he said and came down. He knew it would do nothing. He was right. He wasn't talking or eating, he felt sick. Sally shouted at him for not trying. He shouted back, flushing the nearby toilets and turning the taps on. He claimed that she should try to bury her soul mate. Estelle cried. Percy stormed into his room and continued packing, tearing his pictures into the bin as he went.

He cried again. So did Sally and Paul, they lost him. They could do nothing bargain with no deity to let him stay, he was going for good. They could do nothing, but pray. Estelle not know what was happening was giggling to herself. In the morning he said goodbye with little words and few hugs. He was carrying two duffel bags and was wearing multiples to fit everything. But he was ready.

His first impression of his new brothers, was they were both tall and buff. More so than him which was a feat in itself. He had to admit the car was cool. A bit extra, but cool. The third guy, also quite tall, not as tall as his brothers but still a good 6ft, was not human. He knew that, he wondered why they trusted the guy. In his life he learned to never trust immortals.

"Hi you must be Perseus," tall, Rapunzel lookin guy said "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean and that is our friend Castiel." Sam said pointing to each dude in turn.

"Call me Percy." He offered his hand out, to Sam they both felt each others grip. Percy saw that Sam was surprised at his calluses on his hand. Percy couldn't say the same, he expected that they would have to use a weapon to actually kill demons, or whatever they do.

 **Dean's POV**  
"Call me Percy." The handsome teenager said, stepping onto the pavement from the steps of his house after what Dean would call an awkward goodbye. Dean had recognized this Percy from some where. The name, sure his name is pretty big in every circle. He worlds biggest hero, Dean hadn't believed any of the stories. Until he saw his eyes, they were the same eyes that he and Sammy saw in the mirror every morning.

Dean noticed that he kept on giving suspicious eyes to Cas, wanting to diffuse the situation he said,

"Don't worry Kid Cas don't let the trench coat fool you he ain't here to kidnap you." His assessing eyes land on Dean, and he nods. He looks tired, Dean thinks, He is proven right by Percy yawning, with his hands above his head. Cas stares at Dean silently thanking him. Dean holds his hand out, and this kid with faint recognition shakes his hand. Sammy looks faintly concerned, staring at his back.

"Don't call me kid and this is going to sound really weird and strange and ADHD, but I recognize you from somewhere. Where were you last October, I mean you couldn't have been there but I saved someone who looked remarkably like you from a horrible place." Percy said quickly.

"Dean and Sam both paled at the question. The former not wanting to relive memories, and the latter worrying for his brother. Cas had straightened, and reached for his angel blade. Percy noticed that and casually put his hand in his pocket and clenched on something hard enough to make a vein pop out.

He deserved to know.

 **Sam POV**

The kid who we were told was our half-brother was tall. Green eyed, not like Dean's, not forest. Green like the ocean. Sam noticed how scared and hard his hands were when he shook them. He was surprises, the calluses were where you would get them after wielding a sword or a knife, not even a gun or anything. He also looked sad, he recognized that look, he looked like he did just after he lost Jess.

"Call me Percy." His voice was surprisingly rough it sounded like an old whiskey or the seas, his voice was not what Sam had expected. He was also taller than what he expected, a little shorter than Dean but with a slimmer, swimmer build, making him seem smaller. He still looked like he had some growing room. Sam noticed that he kept on side glancing Cas, he didn't trust him. Maybe he wasn't warned that someone else other than his long lost brothers were coming to pick him up. Maybe he was just paranoid, Sam had done some research before coming, just to make sure another Adam situation didn't happen. He was a trouble maker and had a certain distaste of authority. This would mean he wouldn't mind breaking had seen it in his eyes Percy was tired. This was exaggerated when he did a full body yawn, stretching his whole body. Dean and Cas were staring at each other again, having yet another silent conversation, maybe it was because of there more profound bond. As Percy was yawning the back of his jumper lifted up, and Sam caught sight of some deep claw like marks on his back. But the yawn had finished before he could fully understand what he had seen.

"Don't call me kid and this is going to sound really weird and strange and ADHD, but I recognize you from somewhere. Where were you last October, I mean you couldn't have been there but I saved someone who looked remarkably like you from a horrible place." Percy said quickly. He couldn't have been there. I saw Dean dramatically pale at the mention at where he was last October.

Cas being that suspicious angel he is reached for his angel blade, but Dean waved back at him to prevent him from stabbing our new brother. Dean had a resigned look on his face. Percy almost looked guilty like he knew what happened.

"Well kid, you see I was in Hell."


	2. So Destiel huh

**Percy POV:**

"Tartarus," Percy whispered. "Dude i'm sorry. Didn't mean to drag up bad memories." I quickly exclaimed. The shorter guy, Dean his name was, looked at him knowingly.

"Don't sweat it kid," Dean said putting up a tough guy facade, with the Castiel and Sam looking at him concerned. While the former reached for his hand the latter just sighed as if it was a common occurrence.

"I remember you actually, thank you for what you and your girl did by the way. My condolences yesterday was her funeral wasn't it."Dean asked. Percy just nodded in a defeated way. A bittersweet smile played on his face at the memory. After a moment it dropped and everyone could see the mask being dropped on Percy's face.

"So what got her, she seemed feisty enough to survive the toughest monster." Dean said, trying to get any response out of Percy anger or even a smile- even if the joke was a bit of a bad taste. Percy just fell into stare remembering all the times Annabeth judo flipped him. Yeah, he thought, she was feisty.

"If it was a monster, trust us revenge would make her come back and wont make the pain go away, the void that the anger filled will come back, and it will come back worse." Sam said, Percy looked at him hard, an almost angry look. But the look completely softened when he looked in his eyes, and when he saw Dean's look of pity out of the corner of his eyes.

"It was cancer." Was he said as he walked to the car, "so where in this Beauty should I put my bags." Percy said. Knowing that he was being looked at pityingly, so he changed the subject. The car was in good nick so one of the Brothers had to have looked after it. So he hoped that it would cause on of them to start talking about that, he knew that the brothers would see though his attempt at changing the subject. But Castiel looked mighty relieved about not talking about it.

"Hey Cas introduce him to Baby show him the ropes, and kid any damage you pay with your life. Capishe. I need to have a chat with Sammy." Dean said distractedly, turning away after threatening me.

"Um, this way please, this is the car and this is where Dean puts his bags. Um don't scratch the car or you will pay." The mans or angel, Percy decided to not think about it, had a really deep voice, as he was shown the car 'Cas' brought him to the side of the car furthest away from the Brothers and pulled out a pointy, kinda useless lookin blade and place it above his heart casually. "So what were you doing in Hell and how did you get out. I don't know what you are but you aren't human, well not fully human. If you threaten the Winchesters I will kill you, they have had enough heart break."

Percy blinks once, twice not wanting to pull out his sword while all his instincts were blaring to protect his self he just says, "No need to threaten me. I understand that you don't trust me that's fine I don't trust immortals as a rule, so Bartleby you can take your triangle shaped knife thing and stick it in your ass." Percy's eyes started to softly glow in a manner that made Castiel back down.

"Ok dude I don't want you telling those boys who or what I am before I find the right time, OK, here goes nothing." Percy took a deep breath as Castiel put his blade, "My name is Perseus Achilles Jupiter Jackson, and I am the only living son of Poesiden, I have been through two wars, Tartarus and the death of many friends and family. My only purpose in life was to save Olympus and to act as the Gods porn, so i'm glad I get a chance to get out of that life. Oh wait no now I have to help two brothers who, according to the biggest asshole in the galaxy, with eventually destroy the world being puppets for two squabbling brothers- both who are over lots of billions year old." Percy snapped, not bothering to deal with a nosy immortal at the moment.

Castiel looked skeptical he has met Posiden before and he normally kept his anger in check because he knew his anger was dangerous, Percy handled his anger carelessly not reeling it in or turning it against his enemy.

"Good, I wouldn't want to get onto Poesiden's bad side over a misunderstanding." Was all that Castiel said in reply.

 **Dean's POV**

As Cas led the kid away he turned on Sam with a questioning look, "Dude what is wrong, you looked you saw a ghost when the kid's shirt was lifted up, what is happening." Dean asked, worried for both his brothers old and new. He knew something must have been bad to make Sammy look at him like that.

"He has scars on his back really bad ones, they look like the same width apart that a hell hound claws are as they are bigger, generally than the average dog, but it could be a,"

"coincident. Yeah I hear you, but when has there ever been a coincident in our line of work." Dean cut in, "So what are you thinking working with a demon gone wrong?" He asked looking around at the cementy looking tower block that dominate this are of New York.

"No I don't remember what Zachariah said that Percy has had no connection to our side of hunting." Sam said and suddenly gripped his brothers arm, hard.

"I'm worried Dean, I mean this kid already looks done with everything, and he just lost his girlfriend, we need to make sure he talks to us. We both don't need another me. We need to get into hunting slowly, it might take some time to adjust." They were both looking over to where Castiel was looking skeptically at Percy.

"It might do him some good to get his anger out, take it from someone who knows, this kid already knows how to fight." Dean said finishing the conversation, while giving Sammy a hard look. He is all ready turning and almost takes a step as Sam asks,

"When are you going to talk about what you went through, I don't even care if its with Castiel, how do you know Percy and why do you trust him?" Dean was still turned not wanting to face Sam's face and said,

"When I am ready Sam, that is when i'll talk. That may be never that may be in the car in a couple of hours, but please don't make me talk about it more that I already have. And don't worry about the kid, I don't know why but I feel like I can trust him, he's a good kid." The one reason Sam didn't push any further was because he knew that when Dean's voice broke he was on the verge of a breakdown, and Sam didn't want to put him through that.

After there own little chat's they decided that they needed to find a place to sleep, so in the Impala started to teach Percy there code. To find the first motel in the book and wait there, well that was if they were separated.

Sam was right, baby steps were what Percy needed to take his mind off everything. He also needed those baby steps because he was a seaweed brain, and it took him a while to remember anything.

 **sooooo thats a wrap, sorry its soo late i've had GCSEs that i had to prepair for and i honestly have no ideas for this story, well apart from a few little details. So for a bit there will not be regular updated :(**


	3. Wow what a great name for a Motel, I fee

**Sam POV:**

"So Dean," Percy asked, "How did you get out of Hell without opening the Doors of Death? Just curious, asking for a friend, because I thought that the doors were closed."

"An angel has power to move souls around, so yeah."

The car journey was, to say the least, awkward, after that. They had run out of things to say when Percy had asked about why they had so many measures in place, claiming,

"It's like your criminals!" No one had laughed, and Percy had sobered up with a sigh and a quiet prayer. To who, no angel I hoped. Me and Dean both agreed that it would be best to get to a Motel before telling him anything. Percy kept on tapping on the window sill. I could see that this was pissing Dean off.

"Kid" Dean shouted, "stop with the tapping!"

Percy who looked sheepish, as if he hadn't realized he had done it retracted his arm apologetically, "sorry, ADHD is going crazy."

Wait this kid has ADHD,

"Have you got any of that medicine, don't you have some." I asked.

"I don't use it I feel vulnerable if I take it it makes me feel droopy and slow, it slows reactions down. I also have Dyslexia, so don't get me to read anything." He said looking out the window. "Where did your friend, Castiel go?" He turned and looked me in the eye. Just as we pulled up to a Motel called the Elysian Fields. Percy chuckled at that.

Dean started to open the door of the car and I followed motioning Percy to do the same, he looked annoyed at not getting answer, but talking about Cas when he is gone around Dean is a touchy subject, especially after Zachariah's death, and the looming threat of both Heaven and Hell. We agreed that we will talk when we get into our room.

The front of the motel, well hotel really, was very nice. The thunderstorm that mad us go here instead of other was lucky, kind of coincidental. But if this place has nice food and a soft bed I will not be complaining. Both Dean and Percy look like they could use a sleep.

"Lets go in and see if they have any free food, then we can go to the room and we can answer any question you want. OK Percy." I said, dashing to avoid the rain. Both Dean and Percy seemed to liven up at the mention of food.

"OK Sammy, ladies first." Dean said slowing down at the door letting me go in. Percy came in last, whistling at the nice furnishings.

"You sure we can afford this place. Don't want to spend life savings on off road hotel's." Percy laughed, looking at Dean who nodded along with him, about to say something, he was cut off by the receptionist.

"Don't worry Gentlemen, the rooms are extremely affordable and because of the thunderstorms driving people. Dinner is on us, and as it is family owned with our own we have our own wine made by my families very own 'wine god'. Well that's our nickname for him anyway. Would you like two separate rooms or three?" The nice Receptionist, 'Mercury'.

"Um no thanks," I started, "we can only afford one." I smiled apologetically, he returned a smug smile claiming,

"No you would only have to pay for one, this ones," he said leaning over the counter to ruffle Percy's hair, "father has paid for his room already, so you would like two rooms then. Due to the hotel being a bit crowded your rooms are going to have to be separate." He finished with a smile banishing two identical keys, one he handed over to a suspicious looking Percy who looked like he didn't want to take the key, and one over to Dean who was leaning on the desk not, having not listened. He was, as expected, staring intently at a striking woman in a red dress. Who was whispering angrily to a suited man next to her, oblivious to Deans staring.

"What do you mean Percy's father paid, how did he even know we were coming." I said for a pale looking Percy, who looked like he didn't want know.

"Well, Percy, your dad is looking out for you, even if you didn't know or want. He knows that you want to be left alone, but you need to know he won't let anything happen to you. He is protecting you to the best of his ability." At this Percy looked angry, very angry. He glancing down at his key as he turned around with his bag slung over his shoulder, and stormed off to his room.

"I will meet you in the Dining room, in 10 minuets." He said in a bitter and harsh way. At this Mercury sighed watching him go.

"Look here you lumbering pieces of flannel. You protect that boy, and if you let anything happen to you, your pretty eyed angel boy will not be able to scrape your bodies of the pavement. Tread carefully and if you are in a situation wear he is telling you what to do, you do it. He will save your lives. Anyway I have to get back to serving, here are some napkins for the cuts on your necks, you mustn't have felt them. They are bleeding quite badly." He said stiffly while moving onto a couple who had just arrived.

"I guess we shall go see our room and get freshened up for dinner. How much time did Percy say to meet." Dean asked walking in the direction of the split corridor, taking the right one, the opposite direction to the way Percy went.

"Ten minuets." I said absentmindedly pulling my bag higher on my shoulder. Something feels wrong, but I can't put my finger on it.

 **Percy POV:**

Ugh I hate the gods sometimes. Just let me hang out with my new brothers in peace, Jesus. I'm so mad i'm ready to pray to another deity. I can't believe the nerve of Dad and Mercury. Like how creepy can you get, I don't need to be watched 24/7. All this is going through my head as I head to my room to freshen up. The room is down so many corridors, and more corridors, and impossibly another corridor. There it is 0818. Finally.

I quickly freshen up and chuck my bag on the bed and start the long trek back to the lobby/ lounge thing. And another this is now the Winchesters are gonna start asking questions. Ones that I don't really have the patience to answer at the moment. Please and thank yous.

I finally get to the lobby the same time as S and D and we find our way to the restaurant. As we sit down after getting some food and after a little small talk I hear,

"Who invited that Crusty Barnacle's half-breed." I whip my head around as fast as my neck allows, and I see someone who I really wish stayed in India.

Kali.

The fates hate me, why should the one Goddess that Dad has managed to piss of in the last century find her way into the same Hotel as I am. Well at least I know it is some convention, and why I got the room furthest away from the action.

The gods, knowing them were probably going to sacrifice the Winchesters. Great now I have to protect them. Oh look there is father and son, Odin and Baldur, and is that Zao Shen and Ganesh, they never get out, not once have I seen he out side a Godly meeting, respectively, with there own pantheon. This mixture of powers, I've never seen such variety before. They must be scared.

I'm proud, there are no Greeks, kind of shocked that Zeus is not getting into the Drama, but i'm proud. This means that something big is happening and Sam, Dean and I are in the middle of it.

 **Changing writing styles. If you prefer the other one please comment, but this one is easier and quicker to write. :)**


	4. The glowing truth

**Deans POV:**

Im surprised the kid didn't get whiplash from the speed his neck turned to the pretty ladies conversation. He looked really agitated and kept glancing around suspiciously. Meanwhile me and Sammy were tucking in, we know we might not get a meal -free one at that- for a while so we were eating a lot. Percy was still starting at the lady when I cleared my throat to get his attention, it didn't work so Sammy tried something else:

"Ok Percy we need to tell you the truth," Sam started getting Percy's attention, "So you know about angels right due to Zachariah." Percy nodded looking queasy. He kept looking around and staring at the woman, not noticing most of the other patrons in the diner looking at him. "So as you know about Angels, you won't find it that hard to believe in Demons?" Sammy asked Percy who was nodding absentmindedly.

"What moose is trying to say is that we hunt Demons." I said. He wasn't listening, he again was looking around. He suddenly stood up reaching into his pocket with wide eyes. His breathing had hitched and the temperature was lowering, not very quickly, a normal person wouldn't have been able to feel it.

"Ok cool hold that thought, I need to go get something from my room be back soon." He said, he hadn't heard. He ran, almost anyway, and the whole room seemed to freeze until he walked out. Most of the people there looked relieved looking at each other. The temperature quickly sprung back to it's normal heat.

"Ok I'll bite," I said looking at Sammy with a mouth full of food, "What was that about?" This was too freaky, that kid knew something and so did the other people. Something we didn't.

"Yeah I have no idea, there has to be something going on did you notice the temperature and-"

"The creepy people staring at him from like the beginning. Dude maybe this is like the Adam situation." I asked. The other people looked like they wanted to eat us and kept on glancing at us and at the door where Percy left.

"No it's not like-" I cut him off as the Lady in the Red dress that Percy kept on staring at walked past, linking arms with a man with a name tag that read Balder.

"But Vinayaka claimed that Demi-god blood tasted the best. We don't need Crusty son of Barnacle to talk about what we will do. If anything he will get in the way, and don't mind Poseidon he will easily sire a new son. The Greeks tend to reproduce like Jack-Rabbits." She said. Walking past the table, they got too far away for us to hear but we got the gist. We were dealing with Gods and Percy was in the center of it.

 **Percy POV:**

Ok Percy, its ok you will be fine, that mean Indian Goddess isn't going to harm you with Mercury here. Mercury would tell dad and she would be, I don't know what other gods do to other Gods to punish them. Put her in God Jail and throw away the key. Send her to be fed to her pet lion. Or maybe dad's favorite, just plain old drowning, that always seems to work.

These corridors have gotten longer and more numerous. I can't believe Mercury, giving me the room furthest away from anything. As I walk past a room I hear a weird noise, a kind of high pitch trump. Like an elephant. And there it is. Oh crispy nuggets its Ganesha, just keep walking.

"Get away Graeca, your cursed. You and that girlfriend of yours. Oh yeah my condolences. What good is a hero if he can't save one insignificant life." A smug, fat, vaguely elephant looking god said. By this point I had stopped completely, my back was facing him luckily as he couldn't see the tears forming on my face.

I had to keep going otherwise, someone's ass was going to get smote today.

"Oh well I guess that the Greeks can only save the world. Or maybe you didn't want to save her maybe you wanted the honour of being the only survivor, of what is it called, 'the place where gods go to die.' Can't be that bad I bet that my armpit is worse." He really wanted to get smote today.

"Oh well" I start, "I guess the other Gods don't have the power to save the world. How's Immortality looking there Gan, your looking a little saggy around the waist, and you skin looks so dry. Maybe you should listern to Cassandra and Moisturize. Your looking your age." I say back, trying to not get my anger to have the better of me.

"Oh yeah you might want to change your carpets, they look like there drowning for attention." I say while walking away, and also breaking the sewage pipe in his room leaking all the nasty smelling stuff into his room, this made me smile.

After that little incident I got to my room quickly enough, after hiding around the corner near Ganeshas room hearing him curse and sputter in anger was quite funny and therapeutic. Unfortunately he didn't seem to get my Doctor Who reference, so I mean he must be very angry. As I reached my room and pulled my key out and pulled it open, a hand came slamming down on it angrily.

I groaned. Loudly. I don't need a lecture, especially not from Mercury. I turned towards him with the most innocent look on my face.

"Yes" I say, mentally bricking it his face, you know that over used expression, 'I looks could kill' yeah now I can see why. It is very apt for this occasion.

"Percy, please tell me that what Ganesha is saying about you is not true. Please tell me you didn't flood his toilet with sewage." He seethed pulling the door open and stomping in. I stepped in and lightly closed the door.

"Yeah that was me." I said, "but-" I never got to finish he had me up against the was with his arm banded against my chest.

"Do you know what that might mean." He shouted slamming me against the wall. "Do you know what you could have done if you accidentally drowned him. War Percy inter Pantheon War. Poseidon is already on thin ice with the Hindu Pantheon. Look i'm sure you had your reasons and I respect that but I can't let you get in the way tonight, you are going to stay here until I let you out." He walked to the door, as I sprawled on the floor after being held against the wall.

"Wait, Mercury. I'm sorry, but he insulted Annabeth and I-" I was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut and the lock in the key turning. When I finally realized what he said.

"What do you mean, what is going on tonight." I run to the door searching my pockets for the key. My breathing escalated as I couldn't find it, he must have taken it.

Riptide will be able to cut through the door. Their is the pen. It uncapped but nothing happened, no magical sword, no glowing piece of long sharp metal, only my disappointment.

"I'm sorry Percy its warded in there you can access Riptide until I let you out. Your cousins will be fine just stay put until we deal with them and the Angels and I'll let you out."

Wow I've really come circle haven't I. I've been betrayed by my family. I slump against the wall and sigh I now realize why there was not a window just in case I needed to be locked up like an animal. This is going to be a long night. To awake to go to sleep, but due to unseen circumstances I am not able to walk about.

Now who is going to save the Winchesters.


	5. A fiddle of Gold

Sam's POV:

I was suspicious, to say the least, with Lucifer still out there thanks to us and the perfect hotel suddenly showing up on a unperfect highway. I was suspicious. Most of the other guests had been openly staring at us for most of the night and they had been glaring at Percy and furtively whispering with each other while glaring.

This was all to much of a coincidence. We were still in the diner when I had confronted Dean he claimed that Bobby was monitoring for Lucifer and that he would call them if anything had come up. He also said that no one was giving up and this was not a case. In his opinion this was just the perfect place to be, the best pie with the prettiest ladies ever.

We went out of the buffet room behind a couple and stopped at the desk with a flustered looking Mercury talking angrily on the phone,

"Yes Ganesha I did manage to get you another room," angry interruptions followed as Mercury continued with barely a sigh. "yes I know he should be punished, but im not doing it." Another interruption followed with him looking more and more angry. "Yes I'll make sure his father hears. And No I cannot do... One minute I have guests I have to talk to, I loath to cut the conversations short but I really have to go. Ta!" This was followed by inaudible cursing as he put the phone done and smiled hungrily at the Winchesters.

"Sorry about that, there was flooding in a room and a certain customer loves to complain. Now," He said with a smile and flourish of hands, "what can I do for you two tonight."

"Do you know if Percy made it to his room safely." I asked, Dean staring intensely at the guy.

"Oh yes, he made it perfectly well and by the looks of it has settled for the night, so its probable he wont come out again." He said while organizing something under the desk. "Anything else, no good I have to go see you later." and with that he opened that funny little trap door desk thing and hurried out.

"Ok lets head back to the room I'm tired and we have to be up early to get anywhere." Dean said heading in the direction of our room, but I wasn't really listening. It was 9 o'clock and there was no-one around, and if they were they were heading in the direction of the out of bounds room which was next to the dinning room and kitchen, and to my knowledge there were no bedrooms that way. "Sam you coming?" Dean was looking at me.

"yeah-" I say quickly walking slowly towards where Dean was walking, "I'm coming."

Dean's POV

As we made it towards our room we passed a couple who were going into there rooms being a bit 'touchy feely', and as we made our way into our room we looked into the door slightly further down on the other side of the corridor. And I'm not kidding I swear I saw an elephant. We walked on a couple of steps until we stopped, looked at each other and walked backwards just to confirm what we saw.

Long story short, we were shouted at for being peeping toms. Well we had nothing to say to a man with a bath towel wrapped around him apart from sorry. After that embarrassing escapade we made to our room to find it stocked with casa erotica 15, a chocolate on the pillow and a room service brochure for pie, man this was the best place I have ever stayed at, and it got even better. I started grinning at the sexual laughing and wall banging from next door.

Sam just gave me a withering glare and said "grow up". But things started to go wrong when there was a short scream, not pleasure, and an unexpectedly loud thump and nothing. We ran to the room quickly pulling our guns out and flicking the safety off, but when we got there all we saw was nothing, no one but a diamond ring on the floor. We decided to investigate as this was starting to look more and more like a case.

We made it to the desk wondering if Mercury was still gone or if he was still there. He was we asked about the couple and he said that they had unexpectedly left, "just a minute ago." So we handed in the ring and with our suspicions rising we started to look around and snoop.

"Just one night without a case, just one-" I grumbled "Is that too much to ask?" As we got to the kitchen we started to get grossed out, that thing defiantly looked like blood, and the soup had eyes, human eyes in it. Then we got to the fridge and all the guests were in there. We nearly got the door open before these two really burly looking guys grapped us from behind and dragged to the out of bounds (except VIP) room. After we had gathered our bearing we noticed that the room was full of the strangest people all different and all with name tags with the name of ancient pagan deities. Kali, Odin, Ganesha to name a few.

"Oh this isn't good," Sam whispered to me, "this really isn't good."

Third POV

The Gods described why they were there, to postpone the heralded apocalypse by any means necessary. One option was to kill the boys, there was objection they would easily be plucked out of both Heaven and Hell. Another option was to make a deal to give the boys to there respected Angel and make them promise to leave the old Gods some meat to hunt.

"But what should we do with the Percy boy." was a very common question asked. The Winchester's hearts both faltered every time there half-brother was mentioned. He was not brought up further, with Mercury shooting down every time he was brought up. With just six words he would ask, "Do you want his fathers wrath?"

So the question on the minds of both boys was, Who was his Father and why was every God so scared to make him mad?


	6. Alright Heck-boi

**Dean POV**

After about 20 mins of bickering from the Gods, with constant confused and worried looks from me and Sam. Kali with a look of superiority finally deigned to talk to us.

"So you two balls of flannel really don't know about Perseus Jackson. The almighty saver." She said wickedly her eyes flickering with some sort of inner light.

"But what exactly did he save, a kingdom of pretentious-"

"He saved the whole damn planet, and you know it you just don't want to admit that your in debt, and as a matter of fact none of you want to see, your all have your lives because of him and you don't want to admit it." Mercury seethed, his form flickering between the desk manager uniform and a man in a business suit with a stick. Which when I looked closer had writhing snakes on it.

"Why do you hate Percy so much?" Sammy asked, always the one to try to diffuse tension. "what did he ever do to you?"

Several Gods laughed, not a haha funny joke laugh. It was like when a snake is slowly making its way up my spine making everything it slithers up go taught and everything it's long tongue slathers over sends bolts of adrenaline everywhere. Its hiss was a call to some distant prey and predator instinct that made me, and by the looks of Sammy, remember that these human looking creature were just that; creatures made flesh. They were not merciful and only worshiping them would make them consider not killing me.

Kali's eyes when I dared to look in them after about 3 minutes later were slitted like a cat, reminding me again of the creature underneath her skin, wanting to break out and do thing like suck the marrow out of my bones. It reminded me of the poor people in the freezer probably destined to die in a similar way.

"Well boys I think we need a little lesson about your dear little Brother, don't we." She asked sitting at the end of the table perfectly still, as if she were a spider luring her into one of her webs.

"And Hermes." she said sweetly, turning in her chair to face the business man (ex-desk manager) "please feel free at any opportunity to interject, i'm sure the boys would love to have your input." She said just as sweetly but we all felt the scorpion sting wave threateningly.

 **Sam P.O.V**

This made sense.

Not in the maths or science sense or even good vs evil sense. No this made sense in the mythological sense. Which means it made no sense at all.

We were lead to believe that he had no knowledge about the supernatural world, but now we are dropped into the knowledge that he is a pivotal player in the world. And also saving it. We are going to have to talk to him about and see how skilled he is. See if the gods are over playing his powers and prowess.

Looking at Deans face lead me to believe that he had the same thought, probably see if the kid is powerful enough to dodge a bullet or block a knife to the ribs for lying.

"So he is the son of one of the more powerful gods and you hate him." Dean summerised. "Why do you hate Poseidon?" I followed before Dean could follow that with something that could get us killed.

Hermes the snake caduceus weilding god, who had two live snakes who introdused themselves as George and Martha and then asked if we had any mice -they were shut up pretty quicky by being threatened to be turned into a phone. He was different, slightly, to the desk manager not very obviously but in a few ways, his beard was now slightly longer and now slightly less trimmed and he was less harsh and less, well Roman.

He started to laugh low in his throat and smiled at us when he was just about to speak. But was interupted by the door slamming open, and a smug smile waltzed in claming,

"Who does Kali like? I mean she hates everyone." All the gods were starting as if caught off guard by his comment. But Gabriel just walked them off his golden smile never wavering.

"I heard you had a few special guests and wanted to intrude. So where if the famed Percy Jackson. I heard he was quite stunning, and none of you fuddy duddies live up to that Olympic beauty standards. Except you of course Hermes." Gabriel reached over the table and clasped hands with a smiling Hermes.

"Loki," Kali began, I was slightly confused that was Gabriel, "you shouldn't be here. We didn't invite you for a reason."

"Yes we have to talk about why I came but before we do we have to get rid of some bumbering mortals," he turned to us at the room faded, "you two wouldn't mine waiting for the decisions about your lives would you? Good no perfect off you pop."

And we did his Angle travel pulled us to our room with a loud pop noise.

"Boys I have some good and bad news, what do you want first." Gabriel said stepping through the door.

"Bad," me and Dean said at the same time giving each other a nod of confirmation.

"Well Lucifer is nearly hear." He claimed, "drawn to the underling Godly power that the others didn't factor in, when Percy arrived. Due to the Greek, and by extenstion the Roman, pantheon being from the same God as angels, they call him Chaos and I call his a dad."

Dean looked concerned but bore it out and grunted out about the "damnded good news already."

Gabriel laughed and said with a cheeky smile, "I have casa Erotica with me." and dissapered without a trace.


	7. Who satan ur so soft

**Percy POV:**

How long have I been in this room, an eternity. Well like 20 minutes. I am so bored. The door is locked with God magic and I'm here key less and wondering why Mercury got so huffy. I mean its not like I killed Ganesha the douchea. I may have offended him slightly and flooded his suit and way of life, possibly. That may not seem like such a great deal but to gods the insult is grave.

I mean imagine something you consider lesser than the dirt in your the track of your trainer, looking into your eyes and talking back. The dirt, with its tiny insignificant life caused, without impunity, a misfortune to befall you. Or your stuff. You would be questioned, how have you let something so small and young and trivial insult you.

And yes I know that this specific piece of dirt is related to another behemoth like you and is (arguably) more powerful. But that doesn't matter because in your rage you would take a stick and dig it out like an infection or dead flesh. You would throw the stick as far as you can and try not to think about it again.

I mean it wasn't even a big deal I could have called him things worse than old. I could have said that his Pantheon sucks and is not relevant in today's society, but that would be wrong because everything that anyone believes in is necessary. And plus my pantheon would be considered not relevant in today's society.

"I am so fecking bored that I could gouge my eyes out." I exclaim while flopping down onto my bed with my practice ice Pegasus and unicorns and horses prancing around me and attacking the door. However ice does not beat godly magic, so my trump card would have 100 bored. I hope that Mercury feels my uncomfortable energy and gets uncomfortable himself. And I hope he realizes that all this alone time is not good for my mental health as my girlfriend and confirmed soul mate (thanks Aphrodite kisses) died. What a douche maybe I should get really drunk and trash the room.

That idea sparked my body to life as I am laying in my bed in eternal bored out of my shoes I merge all my lil creations together as a large ride able horse and get on it and command it to walk towards what could potentially be a fridge.

I lean down, all ready regretting my decision as that was actually a very fecking tall horse a hunter to be precise, as I command the horse water to wrap around me to shield my fall. I mean I should have expected to fall through the water and bruise my ribs but idiotic me thought while I was falling that awful way down that I would be quick enough to freeze it but no.

But on another note as fortunately the water healed me immediately so that as well as that fully stocked fridge of wine and, IDk is that whisky. I think the magic mistook me for Dead. I know that he drinks I mean that man is basically 100% alcohol.

Anyway after pouring a beer down the sink for libations to Dionysus and a quick prayer so I don't have to get my stomach pumped I drank enough to make any father proud and completely smashed the room. Who said that you shouldn't mix, it was what made me drunk fast, fast enough so I could forget my life, sins and worries. What I didn't know is that before the night was over i was going to have a visitor, one that my brothers should have worn me about.

 **Sally's POV:**

The seals were open and I sent away my boy. The devil was going after his family and I sent him running towards him. I had sent Paul and Estelle away in preparation, as in every supernatural circle, news travels fast. The news that the nephilim Sally Jackson's, the daughter of Balthazar and a librarian that he slept with to get some random artifact, adoptive son was actually a Winchester by familiar ties. Well every demon, angel and person with a grudge would want a nice chat with me.

Well that was what I was expecting. I mean yes several demons did try and "talk" to me but they were rather pathetic and I easily dealt with them. Especially since they noticed Estelle's crib and started to threaten her and Paul. That is the Fecking line.

No what I wasn't expecting was the god damned devil to walk in and ask rather nicely, considering I was family, wearing nick from a few doors down face. He asked one thing, where was my son.

"Well not really your son was he though, but I have hear about a lovely little bundle, Estelle that is your daughter and I happen to know where she is and will get my demons to kill her and Paul." All this was said with a kindness that didn't match the words and the underlying threat that he was giving.

My heart was beating and my throat was closing as I kept on glancing on the single picture of the whole family, with Percy holding Estelle like in the lion King with paul and me giggling in the background. Annabeth took it I think. He noticed my stare and picked up the picture to admire it and claimed,

"how handsome Percy is, looks just like his father. That wildness in them both make them remarkably beautiful." He sighed at my prolonged silence and went on fixing his stare that was gradually getting more impatient as time went on, "I don't to hurt him, Its just that his power is alluring and if I didn't have him the Greek world would rise up against me and Michel. He is a guarntee. So-" he said changing his tone of voice and he rallied up his power, walking towards me.

"- tell me where he is before I have your whole family killed before you starting with the baby and finishing with Perseus when I get my hands on him. I know the perfect person who would be willing, I think you know, he was named after one of my brothers." His hand gripping my chin and forceing me to look into his eyes.

He was bat shit crazy he let Gabe out of hell.

"He went with his brothers, I think they went to Indiana but I can't be sure." I said quietly hoping that Percy would forgive me.

"Thank you" he said in my ear as the noise of baby crying filled my ear and the whooshing of angel wings meant his departure. I fell to my knees and cried as Paul and Estelle ran in wondering where they were.

I hope that Percy is good enough to stop the devil because I've good as damned him myself.


	8. Whoa there Satan

Dean POV:

Since me and Sammy were locked up in a room, with no escape and the news that Lucifer is drawn our brother and the fact that we do not know where he is. I think today went pretty well.

First off we were taken into a room of hostile gods who told us that our new shining brother had been lying with every breath and that his daddy is a great massive hot-shot god who would be pissed (read apocalyptic) off if we killed his son (read let him die when we were looking after him). Also not to mention the fact that Casa Erotica was a fake and just some static and a lousy set of music to go with it.

Sammy and I were stressing out, we were tearing around the room ripping off the flowery wall paper and curtains, trying to find any other way out. All the bourbon bottles in the fridge were smashed against the floor, and with the refills, and their refills and their refills.

"It's not going to work, they're gods Dean they are older and crueller then we could imagine and they are not going to let us out!" Sammy was looking at me with ripped bits of wall paper gripped tightly in his hands, staring at my bloody, stinging hands.

I looked at him because despite him lying to us Percy was still out Brother, and we would be completely at the mercy of an elder god, and my hands still had pieces of glass in it from smashing the whiskey into the door.

"We can't leave him" I pant out, resigned and huffing out breath leaning my arm on the wall where I was tearing off the wall paper. I still felt as if my heart was going to break, because I am falling apart at the seams, and reeling after the information overload. The fact that he was a powerful demigod explained him being in Hell and it explained why he looked so angry at the gods, and explained why his ultimate expressions felt like being zapped by lighting.

"We can't let anyone else die Sammy, we agreed to look after him, and we can't let him be taken, or die like Adam." We both look down, dejected at that knowing that we could have done nothing to prevent that. But we can do something about this.

Percy POV:

Gods this was a bad idea. Everything is spinning and I have minimal control over my limbs and I keep on thinking that I can hear my dad's voice telling me to clean the water.

Or was it drink the water, its getting a bit muddy, but at least i'm not thinking about my dead Annabeth.

Oh God Annabeth, I haven't put a flower on her grave in days, and what would she think of me getting off my rocker drunk.

Oh if i'm drunk then I need to get Dionysus a drink as well, maybe he would come and get me out of this room.

Oh, I met Annabeth when I played pinochle with Dionysus, or was it Grover, year, yes,yesh I called her Princess. Or was that when I got knocked out, or did I faint. All this alcohol is speeding me ADHD up and giving me a spiral of emotions.

Then a thunderous crash sounded through the room, no no not thunder, just Mur- Hermes this time, opening the door.

"Wass up, cuz" I say reaching to him whilst lounging on the floor just before the bed waving a bottle of what might be either water or wine, after just being sick on it, "you need this, your tooooooooo up tight."

Hermes did not look impressed, and a feeling of a hundred little pin pricks felt all in my stomach, as Hermes grabbed the back of my head and guided me to the toilet, and then I was violently, violently sick, getting all of the alcohol out of my system.

I must have blacked out for a bit because my head was resting on my arm that was on the toilet, and Hermes was not in the bathroom, but I heard footsteps and quite mumbling from outside of the toilet, and then a sudden silence, and a sudden,

"I need to go, Perseus is fine, and will be fine. But he is here." and then the noise of a IM being cancelled.

Groaning, I stood up and moved to the door, nudging it open with my foot, and shuffling in under the administrative glare of Hermes.

"You prayed to the wrong god you moron. When you were near passed out drunk you kept on saying 'Hermes save me Dionysus trapped me in cave' or something to that effect, because you were so drunk you were passed the point of slurring, you were mumbling." He threw his hands up into the air like a mother giving a lecture, glaring right into my head. "I had to draw out all of the drinks from your body, and you were puking for 5 minuets straight, and if you kept going you would have had to have your stomach pumped. I am severely disappointed."

I just glared back at him, "your disappointed in me, wow what a cliche, do you think that I care if your disappointed, do you think that I would listen to you just because you think your entitled to me because you think i'm your family." god I am really going to die but I don't really care right now, "and tell my dad that I don't want him looking after me because, all those years that he didn't seem to care I was fine. It only seems that in the year when he has cared about me is when my life started to go for Shit, so if you don't mind i'm going to bed because I have a headache." I say as I feel my legs start to go, staring into the face of a significantly paled Hermes, I fell face first into the carpet and blacked out completely.

When I woke up again for the second time in that night I woke up, but not in front of the toilet but in bed. Now awake and feeling slightly upset I sat up in bed and swivelled, and looked to the door and found it open I stood up quickly getting slightly light headed, and grabbing riptide, I went to speak but he held up a hand and stepped into the light. And what I saw in the doorway was man in silhouette, stained in blood and staring at me with an amused look on his face,

"So this must be the famous Perseus Jackson."

And for the last time that night I felt my vision going and I felt myself eat carpet, again.


	9. Dude dats Cweepy

Percy POV.

"My name is Percy Achillies Jackson. My girlfriend was Annabeth Joanne Chase. My father is Posiden, and I was raised by Sally Jackson. I am 18. I live in New York, and I work at Camp Half-Blood."

Where am I? Can anyone hear me? I'm stuck, I, I, I need help. There is someone with me and they're not letting me out. I don't think, I can't remember what I was saying. I think the person is doing something to me. I'm finding it hard to remember things.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I'm the son of Posiden. I loved a girl once, but I can't think of her without crying. I was raised by a woman who smelled like all of my happiness. I lived in a city, and I worked with my friends. Something bad happened on my birthday." I need to say this, again and again, I feel like every time I say it I lose a bit more of my memory, I lose a bit of myself. "My Name is Percy Jackson. My father is a god, he smelled like the ocean. Chase. Sally. They're just names, who are they?"

Sam, I remember, in clear detail his face and his clothes and the way he smoothed back his hair when he was stressed or telling me off. Dean is fuzzier, I can remember how he smelled of whisky and gun powder, and how he always seemed to carry the world on his shoulders.

Sam? Dean? Where are you, I'm scared. I can't see anything. I can't move. I can't feel anything. My body is not my own. I can feel myself moving. Is this what swimming feels like, or is it drowning? Am I drowning? Can I drown in my mind? "Who am I, is my purpose to destroy, or is that my name."

Hello? I'm still here. But I don't remember who I am.

I hear a voice, it sounds like it's coming from all around me.

"Shhhhhh, young one, all will be well. Everything will be free soon. You just need to rest, you've had a hard day. I have big plans for you, but now you need to sleep. " The voice sounded like everything I needed and everything I've lost, the timber of the voices merging creates a feeling of euphoria as I drop into the chasm of my mind, deep with memories, and deeper still with an everlasting feeling of peace and unconcern. I don't even remember, remember anything, I am just an empty vessel, falling slowly into oblivion as my mind and body wonder.

My body remains another but my mind is drifting off and I no longer care that I don't remember my name or anyone's name. Has there ever been another person with me, or is that, like the feeling of panic and loss of control, just a distant memory. I like the darkness of my mind. The only thing I remember is that I like the darkness, my mind was once so bright, so messy so violent. The darkness is kind and warm and peaceful. I think the one looking over my body wanted me to feel this. I get the feeling that he is powerful enough to control my feeling.

Nevertheless, I don't care enough for it to warrant worry and so I sink into the bed of my mind, nestled in the silt of forgotten memory and dream of a hotel painted in gold and red. I don't know who I am, and I don't think I ever want to find out again.

Lucifer POV:

This body is power, and the mind is no different. It was harder than I expected to calm his mind down, and I have strong expectations that a hurricane of emotions and malcontent will threaten his peace. His mind is as mighty as an oceanic current, as mighty as the strength of his father.

He has a lot of his father inside of him. The same sarcastic interior, as well as propriety for raising a storm of emotions. He reminds me of a Poseidon not burdened by war, or kingship. A Poseidon I met before the Titans were extracted from the thrones of the heavens. A Poseidon who was called the most desirable of male gods, his wildness and loyalty, which made him perfect king material. Even though he didn't want it. They both didn't want something that would have suited them immensely.

Perseus would have made a wonderful god, loyal strong, has morals. Poseidon would have made the best king of Olympus, strength, tenacity, the love and loyalty of the other gods. But alas Fates deemed it so his brother would be king of the gods, he would be king of the waves, and the youngest would be king of souls.

Michal and Rafael were only interested in the allure of power and followed toward Zeus, as the favourite of the Fates was bound to be in charge. And before everything went wrong Gabriel and I stayed with Poseidon, Hades was never interested in the affairs of heaven and stayed away from us angels and Chaos folk, never trusting us as he trusted his brothers and sisters. Despite us being from the same cloud of chaos, the once gods of Olympus and the Angels, never strayed too far from each other.

As we were created, the third race from the Almighty, the planets and planes of society and dimension (the Greek gods), the leviathans, and then the angels. We stayed and fought the Titans. We stayed in the golden age of Zeus for but a year. After a year of rule, and pleasure, and connection, the almighty wanted to finally introduce the final aspect of his plan. The humans, sacks of meat and refuge thrown together as a mockery to an ancient design, rotten through misuse and indelicacy.

The final straw of this golden age was we, the angels were told we were to love them above all others, above the almighty, each other, and the Greeks. The only love I had known was the unconditional love of a younger sibling from Gabriel. The most intense and longlasting love, from which Himeros sprung, unrequited love.

Then I rebelled. I had thought that Poseidon would follow me, that he would lend me the armies and the strength of the Ocean. But that was forbidden, he was forced to strike, send his trident deep into his oceans were the monsters lay, send it deep into the rusty untouched layer at the bottom of the ocean and create a gate. He created a new realm to save me. My older brothers decided to kill me, Poseiden created a loophole, a way for my survival. But ultimately what he gave me was a cage to rot in, and no choice in a destiny that had been written from the time the stars had been scribed.

That was until my brother decided to fly the banner of the Apocalypse and when he decided he needed me again was when he let Sam die, Fate had planned a path that had been driven in from the first time that Poseiden picked up a trident. The first time we met, and the first time we fell in love, again and again. We were a family. Me, Poseiden, and Gabriel. The younger cable of gods not even born and we had been split.

All these thoughts and feelings swan around my head, the want for revenge against the Fates, against the Almighty, maybe even against Poseiden for the part he played in my imprisonment. But that came second, my denial that this part I am playing is already trodden that I have gone down this road before, came second. This bloodbath that is on the way is the only thing on my mind. I might spare Mercury, a gift for Poseiden, or rather I might damn him, as a way to damage his family even further. I took his son, he's going to have noticed, maybe I should take one of his strongest allies and cousins.

I wonder where Sam was, I wonder if he would say yes if I asked him in the body of his half-brother. Let's go find out, shall we? I think as I push open the doors of the dinner hall.

"Hello everyone did you miss me?"

Thanks for reading sorry for lack of posting, lmao i cba i had a massive writing surge and here we go.


	10. YoU NEeD tO LEaVe your brother has been

The sound of screams echoed around the hotel corridors. Gods dying leaves an imprint into the world, they normal linger on as screams. Or pleas. Lucifer after millennium had been released and he was working on the knots in his shoulders and the anger in his mind.

Sam and Dean had long since given up on trying to get out and were resting on the beds waiting for a verdict that would never come. They both, at the same time, jolted awake and reached for their guns hidden under their pillows, the sounds of screams intensified as the door was thrown open.

Mercury was standing at the door with a key gesturing wildly at them with Gabriel at his back.

"Quickly you monkeys, you need to leave now. He is here and we are doomed." Mercury was breathing hard, his godly awareness had been shredded by the onslaught of Lucifer. It was worse as it was Percy's face he was fighting. The Winchester boys bolted towards the door, where Gabriel grabbed them. One, two, three, nothing happened.

"He's marked the place, no one flying out, no one flashing in. And that includes Poseidon. It seems he doesn't want to rush that reunion." Gabriel breathed out, suddenly out of breath, battling Lucifers wards seem to take it out of him like he was fighting some old war that had remerged with a stronger enemy, and with fresh troops.

"Where is Percy? We have to get him." Dean whispered, deeming it inappropriate to unsullen the silence that had fallen between the screams, or just to not let Satan know they were there. The two immortals were silent for a second before Mercury replied.

"He would want to get you out without risking your lives before risking them to get his out." The boys knew this was an immortal, version of a non-answer and they were used to these because of Castiel.

"Now you're making us worried," Sam started,

"Yeah, what aren't you telling us, why are you sounding like we can't save Percy or something. We cannot just leave him, we left a brother before, we are not doing it again." Dean finished.

Again the two immortals share a weighted look, sending a message to Sam and Dean who shared an equally heated look as they turned around a corridor coated in blood, and decorated in bodies of the fallen gods. The stench of ichor was sweet, not unlike the smell of rot and decay, but mixed with a heavier smell, something fruity and pleasing. The two deities passed the bodies and the blood with hardly a look, something that the Winchesters had to linger on.

After a few seconds of silence and picking their way through the slaughter field, the gods had seemed to come to a silent agreement.

"Lucifer is here. He is possessing Percy and this is most likely an attack not just on your relationship with him as your brother, which would mean that Sam, you would more likely say yes. It is also to get back at Poseidon, for sending Lucifer into the cage and originally making it. On the other side, he could be using Percy as a way of feeling closer to Poseidon, by taking over his favourite son and reliving the memories that Percy holds to get a sense of the type of God that he has become." Explains Gabriel, as they tread through the seemingly endless corridors of the hotel.

"We are getting nowhere, he knows where we are and he is toying with us, he wants us to go to him," Mercury said cutting off Gabriel. "We need to find him to get out so lets." He said cutting off abruptly as blood, bright and golden, bubbled out of his mouth. He was thrown backwards and hit the wall at the corner and dropped to the floor in a heap. Gabriel pulled out of his sword as Lucifer was turned towards Mercury and as he started to turn around his form shimmered slightly, the edged became less certain and the solid form looked misty.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was getting bored. It seems this body does come with some disadvantages after all." What was the worse thing about this version of Percy, the boys thought? It's that this was the first time they had seen his smile. Sarcastic, smooth, and lopsided. But it had deeper malice to it, the eyes shone, and it wasn't with an inner emotional value, but with hellfire. All the marks of a trouble maker. It showed the Winchesters the extent of Percy's sadness and deep-seated self-hatred.

Mercury still hadn't moved, yet the man parading Percy seemed unconcerned. The golden gauntlet shimmering in the yellow light of the hotel corridor. "Let's move into a more appropriate room shall we?"

The edged of the world started to blur as Lucifer moved around the three men standing around him. Leaving Mercury in a state of deep repair, he had decided that he should spare the young speedster, and he decided that controlling Percy and being inside him was a message to Poseidon enough. The blood of the Roman had shimmered off of his skin as they landed in the large hall of the hotel.

"Sam, Dean, brother." Lucifer started, walking in a jaunty circle around them with a smile tugging at his lips, "I guess you walking suits of meat have been informed that it is not, I, your long lost brother, Perseus Achillies Heroic sounding name Jackson. How funny, Jack Son, why is his name Jackson he is not the son of a Jack. Anyway, what was I saying, Oh! by the burning skin of the almighty flabby arse, his ADHD is really getting to me. You know I started to have a conversation with Ganesha about the delicate state of affairs in Heaven and how it mimics human society because I noticed that Heaven was like an English Feudal system."

As he was saying this Gabriel had managed to move us so we were in front of the door, and he was still ranting about the effect of the bodies natural defence against monsters to realise.

"Ok we get the picture, you got ADHD, move on to world domination plans already. The apocalypse just something other than the constant movement of your mouth without a filter, you got an ego." Gabriel huffed playing the role of the younger brother once more. He turned around to Sam and Dean and tossed an old CD and just said.

"Run on my sign which will be when I attack Him." He said as he turned around brandishing his archangel sword in one hand and an ordinary angel blade in the other. Where he had gotten was not something the boys wanted to know, so they started to back towards to exit sign, searching with fading hope in their heart for any sign of Percy breaking free of Lucifers control of his mind.

There would be no Deus ex Machina from their half-brother as he was still deep in the chasm of memory and forget. Having stirred from the peace once, the ocean inside of him trying to break containment. But today was not the day the sea would sleep in contentment or lie in euphoria. It might have been directed into a period of calm, but this calm was a wary calm, the sea in Percy's blood was waiting for Percy to break from his own containment. This would be when they could get free when the body and mind were working together to get the intruder out. Because Lucifers biggest mistake was him correlating and controlling the sea instead of gently guiding it. And the ocean remembers such things. And so does Percy.

Then all hell broke loose.


End file.
